


[西伊林克三角]西索的性爱教程

by haru343



Series: 旷野之息又更新了一个DLC [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, Legend of Zelda, botw - Fandom, 全职猎人, 塞尔达传说, 旷野之息
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, PWP, link is being used like a sex toy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru343/pseuds/haru343
Summary: 林克在友客鑫的大都会博物馆昏倒了！路过的西索和伊路米把他捡了回去。然而林克醒来后竟然已是两星期后——这两个星期中究竟发生了什么？！或者——可能会发生什么？P.S.本文为《[猎人]旷野之息又更新了一个DLC》的黄色脑补版，无脑pwp，西伊林克大三角，雷者慎入
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, hisoka/illumi/link
Series: 旷野之息又更新了一个DLC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666708
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	[西伊林克三角]西索的性爱教程

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanagin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanagin/gifts).



朦胧中，林克醒了过来。  
他好像又做了关于沙漠的梦。  
不远处传来哗啦啦的潮湿水声，渐渐清醒的林克发现自己躺在一间昏暗的酒店房间内，整个身体陷在柔软蓬松的大床里，头下枕着——  
好像不是枕头？  
少年疑惑地看去，发现自己枕着某人的大腿，口水的印渍留在了对方的底裤上。而被他当作枕头的人，正一脸百无聊赖地捧着本书翻阅，黑色的长发铺散在床上，林克忍不住伸出手去摸了摸。  
嗯，非常顺滑。  
“嗯？”像是发现把自己当枕头的少年终于醒了一样，伊路米·揍敌客放下了书本，“林克，你醒了？”  
迷迷瞪瞪的少年发现伊路米纤细而修长的手指穿过他的头发，一点点地搓揉着他的头皮，仿佛是一种下意识的动作。简直就像把林克当成了家里养的小动物一样。不过勇者并不是很在意，手指力道适中的按压让他不禁觉得舒服得想要继续睡过去。  
就在这时，浴室的门打开了，一个红发男人走了出来，看到床上的伊路米和林克不禁笑了起来：“哦呀，林克醒来得时候正好~那我们一起来做舒服的事情吧❤”  
林克觉得头皮按摩已经很舒服了，疑惑地看了看西索问：“什么舒服的事情？”  
红发男人逼近到林克身边，双手撑在少年和伊路米的两侧，身上传来了阵阵热腾腾的水汽，还有洗发水的味道。  
“你❤懂❤得~”  
伊路米皱了皱眉：“别闹了，西索。”  
但是林克还是没明白：“什么？”  
“不会吧~林克，难道你不知道怎么让身体获得愉悦吗？”  
林克歪了歪头。  
“啊，你是说睡舒服的床吗？”林克点点头，“确实可以恢复心心和体力，有的时候还能有额外的奖励。”  
一阵沉默。  
在林克朴实而无辜的质问目光下，西索和伊路米似乎终于发现了，他是真的不懂。  
伊路米正在搓揉林克那颗金黄色的脑袋的手停了下来，西索的身体也抖了起来，忍不住笑得越来越夸张。  
“林克，你真的不知道他在说什么吗？”伊路米眨着漆黑的猫眼，有些意外地问道。  
林克被蒙在鼓里，觉得不是很开心。“不知道。”他闷声说。  
西索眯起狭长的眼睛说：“堂堂勇者大人，竟然不知道性❤爱，这可怎么行呢~”  
林克被西索说得有点着急：“很糟糕吗？”  
红发男人笑眯眯地看着他，煞有其事地点点头。林克转而寻求伊路米的帮助，却发现这位揍敌客友人也是一脸兴趣盎然的样子陷入了沉思。  
“你有兴趣的话，我们也不是不可以教你哦，对不对，伊路~”  
伊路米·揍敌客的脑子里想的却是，不知道子供向游戏角色进入R18场景会有什么后果？他很好奇，非常好奇，说实话，他确实很想试一试。  
“可以吗？”林克跃跃欲试地问道，“可以教我吗？”  
“当然❤”西索说着凑得离林克更近了，“不过，既然接受了教学课程，就要从头上到尾，不可以半途而废哦。♣”

于是林克就这样，被伊路米圈在怀中，开始接受西索提议的“教程”。没想到，西索还没有动作，林克就感觉伊路米的手指顺着他的脊柱滑下，给他带来了一阵战栗。  
“嗯，感度不错。”身后的青年评价道。  
西索发出了“吃吃”的笑声，撑着手臂在林克上方。林克就像三明治一样被两人甲在了中间。然后红发男人俯下身来，说：“不知道这里敏不敏感呢？”  
出乎林克意料的，西索温热的舌头舔上了他那双尖尖的耳朵。受到刺激的勇者一时间没能忍住发出了一声呻吟。西索轻轻咬了咬他耳朵尖的位置，一种奇怪的感觉自上而下席卷了林克的全身。耳朵仿佛变成了一个陌生的器官，而这种刺激在西索把舌头伸进他的耳朵里面时达到了顶峰。一时间林克觉得仿佛被电蜥蜴的电流击中了一样，整个人都动弹不得，那种感觉就仿佛被人直接舔到了器官内部，舔到他的大脑都瘫痪了。  
然后，仿佛想要竞争谁能让林克发出更多的声音一样，伊路米的嘴也贴上了林克的脖颈。两条温热的舌头在他的身上游走，让林克瞬间有种眩晕的感觉。  
不知不觉中，林克身上唯一的布料也消失不见了。少年股间的器官挺立起来，让他感到一阵陌生和暴露。西索拉开了他的手臂，低声在他耳边说：“就是那个地方，会很舒服的哦~”  
林克隐约可以感觉到，西索说的是真的。他浑身燥热，身下的那个位置尤其严重。他想用手去碰碰那里，似乎这样就可以缓解身体的难耐。他很难说这种感觉是不是能够称之为舒服，反倒更像是一种怪异的痛苦。  
会让人上瘾的痛苦。  
但是他的另一只手却被伊路米抓住了。黑发青年咬住他的一边耳朵，另一只手按住了西索火红的脑袋，往下推去。红发青年笑吟吟地顺势俯下身去，直到他的嘴将将碰上林克挺立的下身。  
“这样更好。”伊路米轻声对着林克耳语道，目光锁定西索那双透出金色的狭长双眼，伸出舌头舔了舔少年的耳朵。  
还没等林克因为再次受到攻击的耳朵失神，他就忽然间大脑一片空白。西索的舌头舔上了他身下那个又痛又痒的地方。从未体验过这么色情的感受、见过这么淫靡画面的勇者甚至忘记了呼吸。  
红发男人的舌头舔过冠状的头部、敏感的背部，直到下面柔软而脆弱的囊袋和会阴，林克觉得自己快要爆炸了，忍不住发出了阵阵呻吟声。  
“这可怎么行呢，西索。光是在外面舔舔可不行。”伊路米说着再次用手抓住了西索的头发，“来，整个吞下去。”  
然后，林克感觉自己整个下体都被温暖紧实的口腔包裹了。  
他不知道该怎么形容那种感觉，就好像是最敏感的地方被吸附、舔舐，让他根本无力思考。伊路米按着西索的头一上一下，林克感觉堆积的快感仿佛要让他死去了。身后的人不知道从什么时候开始也有一根硬邦邦的东西顶在他的后背，然后，出乎林克意料地，伊路米的手指探入了他的肠道。那根纤细修长，又有些冰冷的手指在少年炽热的直肠里轻轻地骚弄，仿佛在寻找什么一样。忽然，指尖触上了某处，让林克不禁颤抖，同时，西索正含着他，舌头绕着顶端打转。手指的压力和身前的刺激让林克攀上了快感的巅峰。  
“啊，原来是这里。”伊路米的声音在林克身后低低响起。就在少年因为快感的余韵晕晕乎乎，毫无防备的时候，一根比手指粗大得多的东西被送进了他的体内。虽然经过了润滑，但是异物侵入的感觉让林克不住呜咽出声，伊路米的手扶住少年的腰，轻声让他“放松”。  
西索擦了擦嘴角白色的浊液，有些抱怨地说道：“真是的，伊路，你太粗暴了。林克可是第一次哦。”  
但是这个男人并没有真的要出手帮助林克的意思，反而把他拉向前来，自己坐回到床上。林克不得不用双手和双腿支撑着自己的身体。西索的手轻轻捏住少年的脸颊，微微一施力就迫使林克张开了嘴。少年天蓝的眼中因为氤氲的水汽而显得更加清澈透明，像夏日清凉的湖水一样。而潮红的面色则像秋日的晚霞，在太阳般金黄的发丝下透出点点粉色。  
“真好……❤”西索的声音微微有些颤抖，眼睛满足地眯起，仿佛在压抑什么一样，“林克，你现在的表情很好看哟，不拍下来可惜了♦”  
“来……”他把林克拉到自己挺立的性器旁边，“检验你学习成果的时候到了♠，像我刚才做的那样……”  
少年努力张开嘴，含住男人粗大的肉棒。因为太大，林克不得不很努力才能吞下一点点。然而就在这个时候，身后的人猛地顶了一下，弄得林克“呜”地一声也往前撞了一下，牙齿磕到了西索的阴茎。  
红发男人挑眉看着林克身后、自己面前的伊路米。  
脸上同样有着微微潮红的揍敌客长子状似随意地说道：“哎呀抱歉，弄疼你了吗西索？我不是故意的，明显是你太碍事了。”  
“嗯哼……”西索不置可否，轻轻地帮林克把散开的金发挽到耳后。  
海拉鲁勇者被夹在两人中间，前后都被填得满满的。床发出吱呀的响声，屋子里充满了淫靡的气息，夹杂着青年的低喘和少年的呜咽声。  
渐渐地，林克仿佛适应了被异物入侵的感觉，伊路米的进出越来越顺利。后者抓住他的腰，渐渐加快了抽插的速度，每次顶到那块奇怪的位置时，林克都感觉身体里积累了一点快感，但是这种感觉却和先前的不同，更绵长、更让人心痒难耐，抓不住头绪……不像之前，他知道只要刺激那里就会获得解脱。这种快感就像巨浪一般，而他就是在狂风暴雨中随波逐流的一叶扁舟，被卷入欲望的深渊，毫无抵抗之力。  
终于，西索在让林克将自己整根吞下，直到喉咙，忍不住呛出眼泪之后，才满意地退了出来。他拍着少年的头说“合格了~❤”，然后把林克推坐起来，让他坐在伊路米的身上。后者在发现了西索想做什么之后睁大了眼睛，不可置信地说：“西索……你疯了吗？”  
“呵呵……”红发男人的眼中闪着危险而贪婪的光，眼中的金色亮得惊人，接着，他把林克向后推去，直到少年半躺在伊路米的身上，身下还含着男人的性器，泛红的括约肌闪着水光，一缩一缩地裹在上面。“我相信林克❤，伊路，你不相信吗~”  
被两人干得头脑发昏的林克根本没有在听他们的对话，只是发出了像小动物一样模糊不清的声音。  
“禽兽。”  
然而不等伊路米的这句话音落下，西索就开始将自己也塞进那个小小的洞穴，紧绷的感觉和突然超出他承受能力的饱胀感让林克发出了有些痛苦的呻吟声。但是西索并没有停下，而是继续向深处探去，直到完全进入林克的体内。  
“好孩子~”西索揉了揉林克柔软的金发，“我就说你可以的~”  
“呜……”海拉鲁勇者只能发出一些意义不明的音节。  
然后，红发男人开始律动起来。  
与此同时，躺在床上的伊路米也倒吸了一口冷气。他能感觉到紧紧包裹住自己的肠道，同时还有西索性器官的背部紧贴着自己的正在摩擦，异样的快感让训练有素的揍敌客杀手也不得不咬紧牙关。仿佛不甘示弱一样，伊路米也开始挺动，目光紧紧地锁定了西索那双毒蛇一样的金眸。  
被两根东西一上一下地顶着，林克受到了前所未有的刺激。他的大脑再次开始泛白，口涎不受控制地从嘴里流出，但是却什么声音也发不出来。然而把他夹在中间的两人仿佛完全没有顾及到他的承受能力，动作反而越来越快，越来越用力。在某一个时刻，西索狠狠地吻上了伊路米的双唇，两人狂野地动作着，仿佛要将彼此厮杀一般。夹在中间的林克不得不承受来自两边的强烈欲火，他感觉自己仿佛一个传导器，所有的欲望都流经他，再传达给另一个人。他承受了双倍的欲望，双倍的火焰，他仿佛正在被炙烤，烧得什么都不剩，只留下一片荒芜。  
房间里只剩下了肉体碰撞的啪啪声和噗呲噗呲的水声，伴随着偶尔的呻吟和含混不清的低吼。汗津津的肉体紧贴在一起，不分彼此。  
终于，林克在一股强烈快感的冲击下达到了高潮，颤栗顺着四肢百骸游走在全身各处，久久不散。他颤抖着、无声地呼喊着，仿佛溺水之人一样挣扎着。  
肠道因为持久的刺激和持续的高潮不断收缩，伊路米也终于在这种过分得有些过头的刺激下射在了林克体内，瘫在了床上。只有西索凑到林克耳旁说：  
“这就叫无射精高潮哦，林克，记住这种感觉了吗？”  
勇者当然早就听不进外界的声音了，像滩水一样软在一边。西索贴心地给他盖上了被子，转而面对事后一脸餍足，仿佛大猫咪一样躺在旁边的伊路米。  
在发现了西索的企图之后，伊路米露出了警觉的表情。  
“喂，你要干什么……”  
西索有点委屈又有点危险地逼近了黑发杀手。  
“你们都爽到了……”  
“等等……西索，你不要过来……”

当然，西索的性爱教程还没有结束，就这样，三人度过了没羞没臊的两个星期。林克那无论怎么折腾都会恢复原状的体质给他们的活动增添了不少乐趣。被有心人士举报后，东半球最强法务强硬地洗掉了有关这些事情的记忆，掩盖了与勇者有关的惊天丑闻。  
可惜，肉体记忆是无法被消除的！

THE END


End file.
